This invention relates to a fishing lure and in particular, to a fishing lure which is particularly effective when the technique of "jigging" is used.
"Jigging" is a common term used in fishing and refers to the technique used when the fisherman is standing or sitting in a stationary position such as on the end of a wharf or on lake or river during the winter months. The fishing rod is raised a few feet with the lure remaining in the water and is then quickly dropped. Raising the rod imparts an upwards vertical motion to the lure on the end of the fishing line and dropping the rod then allows the lure to sink with a motion depending on its shape and which, it is hoped, will attract fish. Few lures have been developed specifically for jigging and they have proved to be far less effective in attracting fish than the present lure, which has been found to be highly effective in catching game fish present in Northern Ontario such as lake trout, pike, pickerel, perch and white fish.